Um Momento Para Se Guardar
by Lya Nikolaevna
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando uma Carta se apaixona pelo irmão de sua dona? Oneshot.


_Ela era uma Carta. E estava apaixonada. O que pode acontecer quando um ser mágico se apaixona pelo irmão de sua dona?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Os personagens de SCC pertencem a CLAMP._

* * *

- Bom dia, monstrenga! – cumprimentou Touya ao ver sua irmã entrando na cozinha.

Ele estranhou o fato dela acordar tão cedo num domingo, mas não disse nada. Observou-a corar ligeiramente e baixar os olhos antes de responder.

- Bom dia! – A garota sentou-se à mesa, recebendo uma bandeja com seu café da manhã.

Enquanto comia, podia sentir sobre si o olhar atento do bonito rapaz à sua frente.

Eram os mesmos cabelos cor-de-mel, agora compridos, os mesmos olhos verdes-esmeralda, no entanto, o olhar não era o mesmo, constatou Touya. Apesar de meigo, possuía uma certa timidez que não era normal na menina. O jovem sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrendo seu corpo, causado pela simples presença da menina.

Sacudiu a cabeça numa vã tentativa de dissipar a sensação e levantou-se sem fitá-la.

- Onde está o papai? – perguntou a jovem, de repente.

- Esqueceu que ele tinha uma conferência hoje? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ah... – Baixou os olhos.

- Eu e o Yuki vamos encontrar uns amigos para jogar bola. – avisou se dirigindo para porta.

- Er... Touya!

- O que foi? – virou-se em sua direção.

- Hum... Deixa! Não é nada. – sentiu-se corar. Não gostava de enganá-lo, mas não se achava no direito de se identificar.

Ele caminhou até ela e se inclinou para a frente aproximando-se de seu rosto, ficando a alguns centímetros, com os olhos puxados em uma expressão desconfiada, como quando olhava para o Kero.

- Você está muito estranha hoje...

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Quando ele se ergueu, sem deixar de fitá-la, a jovem se permitiu olhar para ele com um sorriso. Talvez pudesse fazê-lo descobrir a verdade de alguma forma.

- Posso ir com vocês? – perguntou animada.

Touya suspirou. Agora sim parecia sua irmã falando.

- Vem logo, monstrenga. Não quero me atrasar. – disse pegando sua mochila em cima de uma cadeira e indo em direção a porta.

Feliz, a moça, com cerca de 18 anos, levantou-se e seguiu o rapaz.

- Para quê a mochila? – perguntou após trancar a porta.

- Estou levando um lanche. – Pegou sua bicicleta e se dirigiu ao portão. Estranhou ao perceber que sua "irmã" o seguia a pé. – Não vai colocar seus patins? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ahn?! Er... Não! Acho que vou caminhar um pouquinho! n.nº

"_Sakura está realmente muito estranha hoje! Será que... Não, não pode ser. Depois que todas as cartas foram capturadas e transformadas em cartas sakura, minha irmã não teria porquê deixar a Carta Espelho em seu lugar! Ou será que sim?"_

- Tá! Vou indo na frente, então! – Assim dizendo subiu na bicicleta e seguiu seu caminho.

Sakura seguiu andando calmamente até chegar ao campo gramado, onde vários rapazes se dividiam em dois times. Yukito acenou ao vê-la e Touya simplesmente apontou para debaixo de uma grande árvore, onde estavam suas coisas.

Contente, a jovem se dirigiu para lá e ficou assistindo o jogo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Vou jogar o lixo fora! – avisou Yukito juntando o lixo e se afastando.

Após o jogo, os três haviam feito um piquenique.

Sakura observava embevecida Touya que estava recostado no tronco da árvore com os olhos fechados, que abriu os olhos de repente, fazendo com que a garota corasse.

Aquele olhar... Sua irmã definitivamente não o olhava assim. Era um olhar repleto de ternura, mas tinha algo mais. Algo que ele não conseguia decifrar, mas que fazia a moça parecer uma pessoa completamente diferente de sua irmã, apesar da aparência idêntica.

Sentindo-se incomodado, o rapaz levantou-se, amaldiçoando o fato de não ter mais poder para detectar presenças mágicas.

- Onde está a Sakura? – perguntou Touya assim que chegaram em casa segurando-a pelo braço e recebendo um olhar assustado. A replica de Sakura sorriu internamente. De alguma maneira ele havia descoberto. – Onde ela está? – repetiu afrouxando a mão sobre seu braço.

- Ela teve que sair.

- Pensei que não tivessem mais cartas a serem capturadas. – franziu o cenho.

A garota balançou a cabeça.

- E não têm. – Ela não admitiria que sua dona estava no litoral, passando o fim de semana com seu namorado, o Lee. – Não se preocupe. Ela não corre nenhum perigo. – Ao dizer isso tocou-o delicadamente.

Uma forte necessidade de tocá-la dominou Touya ao sentir a mão delicada em seu braço. Para fugir disso, afastou-se rapidamente.

- Vou tomar um banho.

- _Hai_. – Concordou. A confusão pelo repentino afastamento era visível nos olhos da menina.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, ela arrumava a cozinha. Será que agora que sabia quem ela era na verdade, ele sentia repulsa? Foi por isso que ele se afastou? Essa e outras perguntas bombardeavam a cabeça da criatura mágica. Descascando batatas para fazer o almoço, enxugou com as costas da mão uma lágrima que insistia em cair.

Lembrou-se de oito anos atrás, quando conhecera o irmão de sua dona. Apesar de perceber que ela não era a Sakura, ele fora atencioso com ela. E em todas as outras vezes que ela esteve com ele, sempre fora tratada com a mesma ternura. Ele a fazia se sentir quase humana.

Estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, que se assustou ao perceber a presença de alguém, deixando a faca cair. Ao se virar, deparou-se com aquele que dominava seus pensamentos, parado no vão da porta com os braços cruzados. Ele usava apenas calça e sua toalha passava por trás do pescoço e as pontas caiam na frente do corpo. Os cabelos ainda molhados caíam sobre sua testa.

A criatura sentiu a garganta seca pela simples visão dos braços musculosos. Foi invadida pela imensa vontade de sentir aqueles braços em torno de si.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar_  
_**  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir  
__**  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei  
__**  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

Ele permanecia parado, apenas fitando-a intensamente.

- Deixe-me vê-la. – pediu num sussurro.

Em princípio, a garota apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Logo, porém, compreendeu o que ele queria. Decidida, tirou o avental e andou até ele, parando alguns passos a sua frente.

O rapaz observava impassível, a jovem ser envolvida por uma densa névoa esverdeada até estar totalmente fora de sua visão. Agora entendia que o arrepio que sentia na presença dela era fruto da atração. Uma atração poderosa, que não era causada pela magia que a constituía, mas pela sua natureza, seu jeito. Quando finalmente a névoa se dissipou, pode ver a imagem etérea de uma linda jovem pálida de longos cabelos esverdeados, ainda adornados com as fitas que um dia ele lhe dera, e olhos da mesma cor num tom mais escuro e profundo. Mesmo vestindo um quimono era possível ter uma idéia das belas curvas por baixo do tecido. Ela também havia crescido, assim como sua irmã.

Em sua forma original, a Carta sentia-se mais confiante. Não seria certo demonstrar seus sentimentos por ele sob a imagem de Sakura. Com um leve sorriso, deu um passo a frente.

- Como descobriu que eu não era sua irmã?

Desencostando da batente e descruzando os braços, Touya passou a mão pelo rosto perfeito da moça.

- Pelo seu olhar e... pela a atração que exerce sobre mim. – sussurrou num tom rouco.

O sorriso se alargou no rosto etéreo e seus olhos brilharam em expectativa. Um desejo intenso tomou conta do rapaz, que pôs as mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para si, inclinando-se sobre ela. Com seus lábios quase roçando nos dela, parou.

- Se não quiser, melhor dizer agora.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_E tudo que vejo é este momento_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_E tudo que respiro é sua vida _

_**'Cause sooner or later it's over**_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

- É o que mais quero! – murmurou a entidade e colou sua boca na dele, deliciando-se com a gostosa sensação. Semicerrou os olhos e gemeu suavemente ao sentir a língua aveludada tocando a sua.

Pôs as mãos na nuca do jovem e acariciou os cabelos castanhos.

À medida que o beijo foi se intensificando, Touya a encostou na parede e afastou delicadamente suas pernas, pondo-se no meio, aumentando o contato dos corpos. Beijou loucamente seu pescoço e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos delicadas explorando sua barriga e seu tórax. Afastou uma mecha que caia no rosto da jovem e a prendeu atrás da orelha, encostando sua testa na dela, enquanto tomava fôlego.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_E não quero que o mundo me veja _

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam _

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar _

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu_

- Você está me deixando louco! – Passou o dedo pelos lábios entreabertos da jovem, que sorriu.

- E eu sou louca por você! Desde o dia em que te conheci...

O beijo que se seguiu foi totalmente arrebatador. Com a língua, ele traçou todo o contorno do pescoço dela até chegar ao decote do quimono. Voltou a se apossar da boca e gemeu dolorosamente ao sentir o toque sob o cós da calça. Aquilo estava se tornando uma deliciosa tortura. Subiu as escadas, levando-a no colo até seu quarto e encostando a porta.

Caíram na cama em meio a carícias ardentes, rindo afobados.

- Se quiser parar, esse é a sua última chance. – avisou mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

Em resposta, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

O quimono da jovem foi retirado e jogado no chão, enquanto Touya lhe contemplava o corpo perfeito, com seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris proporcionais. Com a ajuda dela, se livrou de sua própria roupa e deixou-se cair nu sobre ela. O contato dos corpos os fez gemer. Os batimentos cardíacos entraram em sintonia, pulsando no mesmo ritmo.

Quando finalmente a penetrou, sentiu-a ficar tensa por uns instantes e morder o lábio inferior numa tentativa de refrear a dor causada pela investida inesperada. Ficou imóvel por um tempo, apenas distribuindo beijos carinhosos pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Sentindo-a relaxar, voltou a atenção para seus lábios e moveu-se contra ela penetrando mais fundo. Logo, ambos se movimentavam ritmicamente até atingirem juntos o auge. Com um suspiro, deixou-se cair pesadamente ao lado dela, puxando-a para si e depositando um beijo em sua testa.

A entidade mágica deixou escapar um sorriso de mais pura felicidade. Mesmo que não tivesse outra oportunidade de estar nos braços dele, ao menos teria consigo para sempre a lembrança daqueles momentos maravilhosos e únicos.

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu._

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Sakura adentrou em seu quarto pela janela, mas nem sinal de sua réplica. Estranhou a escuridão e o silêncio que reinavam em toda a casa. Onde estariam todos? E, principalmente, onde estaria a Carta Espelho?

Andando nas pontas dos pés, acendeu a luz do corredor e foi até o quarto de seu irmão mais velho, que estava com a porta entreaberta. Abriu um pouco mais a porta, deixando entrar um feixe de luz, e espiou lá dentro.

Touya dormia tranqüilamente com um sorriso satisfeito e, também dormindo, abraçada a ele estava a Carta que deveria estar lhe substituindo, ambos com a nudez protegida apenas por um lençol.

Reprimiu uma exclamação de surpresa e em seguida um sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto. A vida realmente era cheia de surpresas. Fechou a porta e voltou para o seu quarto cantarolando.

* * *

_Eu sempre gostei da carta espelho, então um dia quando estava revendo um episódio de SCC me veio essa idéia de fazer um fic envolvendo ela e o Touya._

_O trecho da música que aparece aí é _Iris_ de _Goo Goo Dolls.

_Sei que não é um casal nem um pouco convencional, mas espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews e façam uma boba feliz! XD_


End file.
